Countdown
by altereis
Summary: Waktumu semakin menipis dan kau mulai menghitung mundur.


**Countdown**

.

(untuk challenge pov 1 observer dari Shirei Shou)

.

**Summary:** Waktumu semakin menipis dan kau mulai menghitung mundur.

**Disclaimer:** Bokurano © Kitoh Mohiro. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fanfic. Cover image yang kece ini dibuat oleh Shirei Shou. Terima kasih banyak :D

**Warning:** canon, mengandung spoiler, ficlet.

Happy reading.

.

* * *

.

**xi)**

Usiamu masih terlampau muda untuk memaknai cinta. Kata itu kau terjemahkan sebagai tali persahabatan antara dirimu, Nagi, dan Tsubasa. Kalian telah bersahabat sejak pertama kali mencicipi bangku pendidikan. Selalu pergi dan pulang bersama ke sekolah karena rumah yang berdekatan. Pun kalian sering menginap di rumah Nagi karena masakan ibunya yang enak.

Tak ada batasan yang cukup riil untuk membuatmu dan Nagi memperlakukan Tsubasa berbeda hanya karena ia seorang gadis. Kau tetap mengajaknya bermain memanjat pohon dan Nagi tetap membawanya untuk ikut menangkap kumbang kala musim panas.

Saat itu kau dan Nagi memandang Tsubasa sebagai sahabat dan segalanya terkecap indah.

.

x)

Kau mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa waktu terus melangkah beserta perubahan yang mengiringi. Tidak ada yang konstan, termasuk Tsubasa. Kau mulai memperhatikan tawa lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya atau kemilau rambut sehitam arang miliknya yang menggantung sebahu. Tanpa kau sadari, bagian kecil dari otakmu mulai menyimpan detil-detil tentang Tsubasa dan memprosesnya menjadi reaksi ganjil di dalam rongga dadamu manakala kau mengingatnya.

Hingga pada suatu malam festival musim panas, saat gelapnya langit bertumbukan dengan permainan cahaya kembang api, kau dan Nagi melihat Tsubasa berbalutkan _yukata_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang tergelung.

Tsubasa sahabatmu kini telah mekar bagaikan bunga di musim semi.

Kau akhirnya tahu arti reaksi ganjil itu.

Kau juga tahu bahwa Nagi pun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

**ix)**

Takdir rupanya sangat suka mempermainkanmu. Lihat saja bagaimana dunia kecilmu diputarbalikan secepat mengedipkan mata. Kau bukan lagi murid sekolahan biasa, melainkan pelindung umat manusia. Sebuah kontrak mengikatmu untuk mengendalikan robot raksasa demi melenyapkan lawan. Untungnya kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada tiga belas teman sebaya yang berada di lingkaran yang sama. Kalian lalu menamai sang robot Zearth. Kelangsungan eksistensi planet Bumi berada dalam tangan kalian.

Terdengar sangat heroik?

Jangan terlalu cepat senang dulu.

.

**viii)**

Tubuh Nagi—yang lincah, penuh semangat, aktif—terbaring di rumah sakit. Kau tak familiar dengan istilah medis, namun yang kau tahu ada yang salah dengan jantung Nagi. Ia mulai absen dengan klub sepak bola kemudian akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah.

Awalnya Nagi berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapanmu dan Tsubasa, seolah penyakit mematikan yang tengah menggerogotinya itu bukanlah hal besar. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti penyakit itu meniup api semangatnya.

Kau mengenal Nagi adalah pribadi yang ceria dan hangat. Kau merindukan cengiran lebarnya yang selalu hadir setiap hari, mewarnai hari-hari para sahabatnya kala sendu. Sosok sekokoh batu karang itu kini telah terkikis dihempas ombak.

Ia berubah. Dan semuanya takkan pernah sama lagi.

.

**vii)**

Di tangan Tsubasa tertenteng sekeranjang buah. Masih berbalut seragam, kalian berdua mengunjungi rumah sakit, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tsubasa mengeluarkan kotak makanan berwarna hijau dari dalam tas yang berisikan _cupcake _kreasinya sendiri.

"Aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu, Nagi."

Hasilnya memang tidak begitu bagus, tapi jelas terpancar kesungguhan dari pembuatnya. _Cupcake _Tsubasa disambut satu lahapan penuh dari Nagi.

"Enak!"

Tsubasa tersenyum. Nagi tersenyum.

Hatimu perih.

.

**vi)**

Belakangan frekuensi kunjungan Tsubasa menjadi lebih lama, sehingga terpaksa kau harus pulang sendiri.

Kau mulai bertanya dalam benak apakah masih ada tempat bagimu di antara mereka?

.

**v)**

"Apa menurutmu Nagi akan sembuh?"

Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau cangkok jantung dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Nagi?

Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada Tsubasa bahwa hasil diagnosa menyatakan jantungmu sangat cocok dengan jantung Nagi?

Kenapa kau diam, Kunihiko Moji?

.

**iv)**

Ratusan ribu atau bahkan lebih jiwa terpangkas dari muka Bumi selama pertempuran Zearth dan makhluk asing. Mereka kehilangan keluarga, kerabat, kekasih, sahabat. Kejadian ini layaknya sebuah bencana di mana jatuhnya korban adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindarkan. Sekali waktu gagasan absurd itu melintas di kepalamu.

Bagaimana jika kau gunakan kesempatan ini untuk sekalian _melenyapkan _Nagi?

Dengan begitu perbuatan durjanamu akan tertutup rapi di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan lainnya. Baik dikarenakan penyakit jantung maupun korban pertempuran toh nantinya Nagi tetap akan pergi untuk selamanya juga, kan?

.

**iii.)**

Dalam satu fase masa kecilmu, kau pernah meretas andai menjadi pembela kebenaran, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak pada umumnya. Ketika kakimu menanjak remaja, realita pahit menampar kenaifanmu. Ini bukanlah sebuah permainan. Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal. Menjadi pilot Zearth artinya menukar jiwamu.

Dung Beetle pernah berujar santai, "Kalau gagal, kau dan seisi dunia hancur. Kalau menang, umat manusia selamat dan kau tetap mati."

Kau berdiri di atas ironi. Vonis mati telah dijatuhkan.

.

**ii)**

"Aku menyukai Tsubasa."

"Aku tahu."

"Hidupku tidak lama lagi. Terkadang aku berharap monster hitam itu jatuh di rumah sakit ini dan menimpaku."

Napasmu tercekat.

"Tolong jaga Tsubasa."

_('Maaf, aku tidak bisa.')_

"Kau akan tetap hidup, Nagi. Percayalah."

Kau berpikir inilah karmamu yang telah sempat berniat _membunuh _sahabatmu secara tidak langsung. Kau tak dapat memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, menukar tahun-tahun persahabatan dengan egomu adalah kesia-siaan.

Pada akhirnya kau tiba pada titik mafhum bahwa Tsubasa tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.

.

**i)**

Jatuh bangun kau berjuang melawan si makhluk asing. Titik lemahnya terekspos di luar tapi tidak serta merta membuatnya mudah ditaklukan begitu saja. Kau mengontrol pergerakan Zearth secara cermat supaya meminimalisir tingkat kerusakan dan jumlah korban.

Ada misi yang kau emban.

Kau harus melindungi Nagi dan Tsubasa.

Kau harus melindungi kota tempat tersimpannya kenangan bersama mereka.

Dan yang paling utama kau tidak boleh kalah sebab kau akan mendonorkan jantungmu untuk Nagi.

.

**0)**

_(bip. bip. bip)_

Yang kau tahu berdasarkan intuisimu adalah Tsubasa menyukai Nagi.

Tapi yang tak kau ketahui adalah sesungguhnya dirimulah yang disukai Tsubasa.

.

.

.

_(bip._

_bip._

_biiiiip—)_

.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

* * *

A/N: list karakter bahkan belum ada di fandom ini welp.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
